


I like you too by the way

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma accidentally on purpose gets Fitz and Skye to admit their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you too by the way

"What are you staring at" Jemma looked over at skye.  
"Nothing I'm looking at nothing now what were you saying" Skye said hoping Jemma would let whatever she thought was going on go.  
"No you're not getting out of this that easy Skye"  
"I was just lost in thoughts ok" Skye looked across the room Fitz had left probably heard Jemma and made a run for it.  
"Oh my god you weren't" Jemma squealed "you and Fitz. You Skye have a thing for Leo Fitz" Jemma continued squealing.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
"Awww little Skye has a crush this is perfect you and Fitz eek" Jemma squealed as Skye rolled her eyes. 

{}{}{}

"Hello Fitz"Jemma smiled plopping down onto the couch.  
"Jemma" he nodded not looking up from what he was working on.  
"Anything new and exciting going on you want to talk about" Jemma scooted a little closer "I don't know maybe your love life"  
"What" Fitz said finally looking up at her.  
"Come on I've seen you guys look at each other it's very obvious you and Skye are together"  
"No we're not" Fitz cheeks turned a bright red "wait she likes me" 

{}{}{}

"Hey did Jemma happen to say something to you about me" Skye walked into Fitz's bunk.  
"I mean she may have said a few things but umm why I mean why what's up" he stood up and walked towards her.  
"Nothing no it's just-" Skye stopped before she could finish  
"I like you Skye"  
"I hope so we've known each other for like ever now" Skye smiled playfully  
"No I mean like I like you as more than a friend likes a friend"  
"Oh" was all Skye could manage to say.  
"I mean I totally get if you don't feel the same way I mean I wouldn't really be happy if you don't but I mean I can't make you feel something for me-" Skye cut him of by kissing him "oh" was all Fitz could manage to say.  
"I like you too by the way" Skye smiled walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in like forever so I'm a little rusty and feedback is always appreciated


End file.
